


Breathe

by Red_River_Prince



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-02
Updated: 2015-02-02
Packaged: 2018-03-10 03:27:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3274991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Red_River_Prince/pseuds/Red_River_Prince
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There are reasons why Joly shouldn't be left alone at home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breathe

**Author's Note:**

> Hey,This is my first fanfiction in this fandom so please be kind ,I tried my best.  
> It's really just a small drabble I wrote about Joly struggling with his anxiety ,I hope you like it .

He was alright, or at least trying to convience himself that he was. It didn’t work this time. No, in fact it had never worked like this. Without his friend he was a miserable mess.  
He was alone and tough he tried to stay strong he knew what was coming and he was afraid of it, his breath getting faster he quickly typed the well-known number into his phone and called.

He heard the rings one after another. It seemed so long till the other boy picked it up.  
”Hello?” A familiar voice said to him.  
Joly was breathing. He reassured that his breathing he tried to stay clear in his mind.  
”Hey are you allright man?” Bossuet asked, but no answer was coming .  
Everything was blurry and terrifying in Joly’s eyes. He was so alone.  
”Joly? Are you there? Did you just pocket call me? Hey!”  
”It’s coming again…it’s” he was hyperventillating. ”Please..ple..please come home..I’m alone and I’m afraid of this” he mumbled as he was getting deeper and deeper into the darkness, sinking from reality.  
”Look I have something to do now but-”  
”PLEASE!” the boy started screaming, he was trembling. His hands were clamped around his phone.  
The line broke. Oh what would he do now? Now that he was completly alone. He doesn’t make another call. He looses his consiousness and he drops on the floor, still trembling still breathing rapidly. Everything goes black and he doesn’t feel anything anymore.

He wakes up to find arms wrapped around him and the well known voice calling out his name.  
He doesn’t dare to open his eyes, not yet. He fears he might be hallucinating it all.  
”Joly wake up please...I’m here now it will be alright. I’m here and I’ll protect you from it, alright?” Bossuet whispers and places a kiss on the boy’s forhead.  
He dares to open his eyes now, very slowly.He smiles at his friend and wipes a tear away from his face.  
”What would I do without you?” he mumbles and rests his head against Bossuets chest .  
He listens to his heart beating, he hugs him tight .  
Now he knows everything is alright again.


End file.
